


Lunatic Love

by Wwegirl12



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wwegirl12/pseuds/Wwegirl12
Summary: A fluffy smutty one-shot which involves morning sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i'm on tumblr with the same name but thought i will put them on here as well. So enjoy!

You wake up gently smiling when you feel your boyfriends arm around your waist. Letting out a contented sigh you turn over to face him burying your head into his chest and snuggling closer.  
You've been dating Dean for a year happier then you ever have been. He's a far cry from the cocky, self assured lunatic shown on TV. He treats you like a princess always buying you little gifts just to show you loves you. There's nothing both of you like more then cuddling on the sofa just happy to be together.

You're thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of Deans arms wrapping around you holding you tight while he places a soft kiss of your forehead. 

"Morning princess" his voice is heavy with sleep, you tilt your head up kissing him on the lips smiling when he deepens the kiss slipping his tongue in to explore your mouth.He pulls away with a cheeky smile and you can tell he's got an idea. He quickly rolls you over before settling on top of you resting himself between your legs.

 

"What are you doing Mr. Ambrose" you giggle knowing exactly what he has in mind. 

"Just wait and see princess" Dean replies giving you a quick kiss before kissing down to your neck his hands reaching under your pyjama top to run over your stomach. You tilt your head back giving him more access already feeling heat starting to pool in your belly. Dean nips gently at your neck pulling away to lift your top over your head before returning to your neck his hand coming up to cup your breast. 

"Fuck Dean that feels good" you cry out when his hand gently pinches your nipple. Dean replies by kissing his way down to your other breast sucking your nipple into his mouth. You moan arching your back silently begging for more feeling wetness pool at your core. 

"Shit Dean need to touch you" you breathe out desperate for more. Dean let's your nipple go a whine leaving your mouth at the loss. He smirks at this before reply 

"I don't think so baby this is about you." You go to protest but stop when Dean starts kissing down your stomach tugging your shorts down with one hand.

When Dean reaches your pussy he stops placing a quick kiss to your clit causing you to inhale sharply. Dean gives you a smirk before running his finger through your folds moaning when he feels how wet you are. 

“Fuck (Y/N) you're soaked already! I cant wait any more need to make you cum princess.” her exclaims before quickly burying is mouth in your pussy tongue pushing inside to taste your wetness. Your hands goes straight to the back of his head tangling in his hair trying to push his tongue deeper inside you. Dean pulls his tongue out immediately replacing it with one of his fingers licking at your clit harshly. 

“Shit Dean just like that fuck you know just how to make cum!” you cry already feeling overwhelmed by the sensations your pussy gushing with desire. Dean responds by adding another finger curling them to the left to hit your special spot making you cry out his name and clutch his head tighter. He increases his pressure with his tongue thrusting his fingers in and out of you harshly. He carries this on for another minute before you cry out 

“Dean please I'm so close don't stop. Dean doesn't let up with his fingers and sucks your clit into his mouth the sensation causing you to explode screaming Deans name. Dean waits until you come down from your high before he removes his fingers licking your release off them and looking you in the eye as you lay panting on the bed. You can see how hard he is in his boxers his cock almost bursting out of them. You reach for him pulling him into a kiss tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. You shove his boxers down his thick bouncing out to slap his stomach as he kicks them away. When you reach out to touch his cock Dean slaps your hand away smiling at your puzzled expression. 

“I told you princess this is about you, now lay back and let my cock make you feel good,” Dean says lining up with your entrance and sliding in gently. He thrusts gently not wanting this to be a hard fuck. You moan at the slow pace loving the feeling of Dean being inside of you. Deans lips covers yours in a gentle kiss full of meaning before resting his forehead against yours staring into your eyes still thrusting gentle but deep.

“Fuck (Y/N) you feel so good I love being inside you.” Dean cries covering your lips again in a passionate kiss. The kiss continues until you break it moaning out Deans name as you feel yourself reaching your peak again the pace driving you crazy. “Shit I love it when you moan my name princess want you to shout it when you cum,” Dean moans reaching down to play with your clit again feeling his own orgasm close. You throw your head back so close to cumming. Dean attaches his mouth to your neck biting gently but enough to throw you over the edge. 

“Fuck Dean I'm cumming DEAN!!!” you shout unable to control yourself your pussy clamping down on his cock causing him to lose control and cum inside you. “(Y/N) shit fuck me too” Dean cries thrusting hard twice before stilling and resting his head in the crook of your neck breathing heavily. Once you've both recovered Dean lifts his head up kissing you sweetly before saying, 

“(Y/N) I love you so much, I'm so lucky to have you and I'm gonna try my best to keep you happy for the rest of my life.” You beam at him kissing him gently before replying,

“I love you too Dean, I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as I am being with you.” Dean smiles leaning down to kiss you again knowing that you truly are perfect for him.


End file.
